mlp oneshots
by nerfherder97
Summary: a series on unrelated oneshots. they don't follow any particular genre and are not in any particular order. this will mostly be about situations and characters I want to write about but I will accept requests, NO SHIPPING, PERIOD rated k plus just in case the amazing art was done by Himawari-chan on diviant art
1. i'm here for you

mlp randomness

some completely scenes with mlp. Not any particular genre, mostly fluff. rated K unless stated otherwise

this chapter has a rather serious message, I have a particular audience in mind. I also made a tiny star wars reference. finally before anyone or anypony brings it up, I don't actually know if luna can raise the sun, if she can't just go along with it anyway for simplicity's sake

"oh spike I-I just can't focus." twilight sparkle said with a sad sigh, she slumped onto her desk and played with her pencil. The violate alicorn lazily flipped her flash cards to and fro. Spike just didn't understand what sort of slump his friend was in.

"twi, what's wrong?" The small purple dragon asked, hoping to solve the mystery then and there.

"I don't know spike. I can't explain it, I feel, so… so…. alone. It doesn't help that I can't invite my friends over because my magic is too powerful and I can't control it yet." Twilight sighed sadly.

"well why don't we practice a few spells?" her number one assistant encouraged. The violet alicorn lazily got up she eyed and apple on the floor that spike placed. The young princess closed her eyes to focus on her spell, magic began to glow from her horn, a beam flew through the apple before she was ready and the apple began to transform into a huge monster that stood on two stubby legs, it had a thick brown hide and long arms with three long razor sharp claws on each hand, it had a round head and a gaping maw rowed with jagged teeth. Twilight and spike screamed and the former sent another beam its way, changing it back to an apple. The violet alicorn whimpered in shame.

"I was trying to make a orange, not a rancor" The princess yelped.

"uh, why don't we take a break?" The purple dragon suggested. His normally gleeful alicorn lowered her head in shame, and nodded half heartedly.

A few days rolled by, Twilight continued to practice her magic, intending to make an orange but still creating a roster of assorted monsters of various kinds. Spike decided to try and cheer her up.

"hey twi, not bad you're getting better, you've turned the apple into a mynoc, a sarlacc, and even an acklay, but no rancors! that's something right?" Spike teased. His faithful number one assistee buried her head behind her wings in humiliation. Before either one could speak a knock was heard on twilight's library door.

"I got it!" the small dragon assured as he checked to see who was visiting. Butterflies began to float in spike's stomach as it was none other than Rarity.

"spikee wikee, Twilight hasn't visited us in days, is something the matter? may I see her? is she alright?" Rarity asked full of worry. Twilight almost smiled as her friend walked in but she remembered the monster she unwittingly summoned and she frowned.

"rarity you have to go. I can't control my magic right now. please!" The violet alicorn pleaded as she guided a speechless rarity out the door and closed it. Twilight felt her heart sink. She missed the white unicorn so much, yet she refused to put her in any danger. The same applied to the others. The princess, still lacking any real motivation, returned to her practicing.

The next morning after a night of restless sleep, another knock was heard on the door. The diminutive dragon opened it to find rainbow dash.

"anypony seen twilight? I wanna try out something awesome! It will like, make her twenty percent cooler!" The rainbow maned pegasi blurted.

"rainbow dash, not now, i can't control my magic and-" she was interrupted when a beam reeled out of her horn without her even summoning it, it knocked rainbow out of the doorway.

"WOAH! TWI! OK OK GEEZ!" The blue coated pegasi yelped as she took off. Twilight's eyes widened as she melted into tears.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!... Spike, you need to go." The alicorn whimpered, she opened the door and gestured to it.

"but, i'm your number one assistant! I can't l-" Spike was cut off.

"now spike!" The princess said angrily, stomping her hoof for emphasis, she literally threw the poor dragon out and slammed the door, quickly locking it behind her. She backed into a corner and began sobbing.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks slowly turned into months. Twilight locked herself in the library. The emptiness in her heart gradually grew. After being denied over and over again, her friends eventually stopped coming to her door. Twilight became more and more emotional. The alicorn was currently in a meltdown because her quill ran out of ink. She peered to her watery eyes to find the ink bottle, she found it, yet the magical pony didn't even have the willpower to get up and get it, so she simply cried harder, wishing that the bottle would mysteriously float to her. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she abruptly felt a pair of soft white wings envelope her in a warm, tender embrace.

"there there, my faithful student, spike sent me a letter, telling me everything. I'm here, I'm here. The voice soothingly chimed. Twilight put on her best pokerface and turned to face it.

"Princess Celestia, hello it is an honor to see you. I-" Twilight was interrupted as celestia raised a hoof.

"I'm not here for formalities sweetie. I'm here to help my surrogate daughter. Empty your heart onto me, cry your eyes out. Let it all go, sweetheart." The white princess said in a soothing, motherly tone. Twilight normally kept a degree of dignity and grace around her mentor but months of isolation, sleep deprivation, loneliness, anxiety, and inability to control her powers had finally caught up with her. The purple pony snapped like a twig and practically threw herself into celestia's hooves, sobbing like a scolded filly. Twilight began to talk about everything she went through, but she was crying so hard, that all that came out was blubbering and gibberish. But celestia didn't need to hear anything else she looked at the clock and saw the time, luna had raised the moon a few hours ago. Her pupil was overly tired, and needed a restful sleep.

"bedtime little one. You need sleep." Celestia chimed. Twilight began to sob more, clinging to celestia for dear life. The smaller alicorn began to blubber more. The sun princess may not have been able to understand sobbing and gibberish but she had a gut feeling she knew what her pupil was saying. Meanwhile twilight grew increasingly desperate, she didn't want her mentor to leave, after several months, she couldn't stomach the thought of being alone.

"I'm not leaving, not until your magic is under control. It's all going to be fine. I promise, when you wake up, you won't wake up alone. You don't have to be alone anymore." Celestian soothed. Twilight continued to blubber and sob harder. celestia looked her in the eye.

"daughter, look at me." The older alicorn said as she gently forced her pupil to make eye contact. "i'm here, I'm here for you. I won't abandon you." She finished. The princess gently lifted the purple pony into the air with her magic, and gently guided her to the bathroom. There she set her down and drew her a bath. Celestia tenderly gave twilight the first bath she had in months. Luckily, ponies don't perspirate as humans do, so it wasn't nearly as hygienic as the reader might imagine. Nevertheless, for Twilight sparkle, it was quite the refreshing experience. Celestia smiled as she lovingly massaged shampoo deep into the violet pony's mane. After her little pony was scrubbed head to hoof, celestia carefully rinsed and dried her off. The white alicorn looked around at the library, as a result of a gallery of miscellaneous monsters and animals, it was a wreck. However she had to tend to her broken pupil before she could worry about the mess. Celesia tenderly scooped the smaller mare in her hooves and guided her to the center room, there she magically summoned a large bed and tucked her in. Twilight once again melted into tears and reached for celestia, terrified that she would be left alone again. The latter crawled into the bed as well and drew the smaller pony close. The large alicorn tucked twilight sparkle protectively under her wing. Twilight began to shiver and whimper, being reduced to tears as she was frightened by an unknown force. Celestia began to sing

"Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river

That flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling

So peaceful and calm

And holding you, I'm smiling, too

Here in my arms

Safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream" Celestia finished singing as she nuzzled her charge. The latter yawned and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Celestia's eyes fluttered open. The sun was already in the sky, courtesy of Luna. She looked down at twilight sparkle, curled up in an adorable little ball, nestled into the larger white mare. The sun alicorn smiled lovingly and nuzzled her little pony.

"wake up twilight sparkle" Celestia giggled. "wakey wakey!" she chimed. Twilight sparkle slowly opened her eyes as she looked up, she smiled ear to ear as she realized her teacher kept her promise.

"princess!" Twilight squealed as she hugged the alicorn. "I.. I thought you would leave me." Twilight whimpered, her emptiness lingering she frowned and curled into a sad little ball. Scarred by the isolation. Celestia nearly melted into tears herself, seeing her star pupil, her surrogate daughter, in such distress. She then smirked.

"We don't allow pouty frowny faces here, young filly!" Celestia threatened. "from now on all frowny faces are going to be severely punished" The white alicorn declared. Twilight began shivering out of terror. To her surprise Celestia quickly flipped her onto her back.

"punished with death! BY TICKLES!" Celestia decreed as she rapidly brushed her feather across the bottoms of twilight sparkle's back hooves. The latter began to squeal and giggle, playfully bucking. Celestia began to laugh as well.

"the punishment is not over, young filly!" The white alicorn teased as she played with her pupil's back hooves, she then used her front hooves to tickle her pupil's small, purple belly. Twilight started laughing louder and continued to kick her legs.

"No escape!" The white mare laughed as she blew a raspberry on twilight's stomach, the latter fell apart into a mess of squeals, laughs and giggles. The larger princess rapidly ran her hooves up and down her student's sides. Twilight began laughing so hard that tears ran down her face as she rapidly kicked her little legs, trying to escape the attack. Celestia smiled fondly, stopped tickling and massaged the mare's tummy gently.

"feel a little better?" Celestia inquired. The other princess nodded.

"you're fun to tickle. I think i just might visit more often" The sun alicorn declared, brushing her feathers on twilight's back hooves a little more, earning more laughter and kicking.

"thank you so much princess. You… you were always there for me." The violet pony choked, tears welling up in her eyes, this time they were caused by joy. Celestia shed a few silent tears herself. She hugged twilight with her wings.

"when we spend alone time like this, you can call me _Tia_" Celestia chirped. Twilight's eyes grew wide with glee. The sun princess surprised twilight with a breakfast she cooked herself. Being alive for a thousand years gave her plenty of time to try new things, such as cooking. They ate a large, filling breakfast, and got ready for the day.

"are you full twily?" Celestia asked, using twilight's pet name.

"Twily?" The purple pony asked. Celestia nodded.

"I just thought you would like it if I called you that, if you mind, i could call you-" The princess was cut off when twilight shook her head.

"I love it… tia" Twilight chirped.

"alright, little one, let's see what we have to work on regarding your magic, hmm?" The white princess requested. Twilight shook her head in shame and whimpered.

"go on sweetie, it can't be that bad." Celestia encouraged. Twilight gulped and tried her spell anyway. Needless to say, celestia was surprised with the result.

"alright, I wasn't expecting a rancor monster" Celestia giggled as she dissipated it. "we have time, sweetie" She reassured her pupil.

Twilight managed to turn the apple into every monster imaginable, she turned celestia into a duck, a car, an elephant, a lizard, a mosquito, a tank, and even space ship, it took twilight a long time for her to figure out how to control her abilities. But as she did, celestia was there by her side. She never had to be alone again.

author's notes

over 350 million people struggle with depression, if you are one of those people, there is nothing abnormal about you, it is a real condition. One can't just "get over it" or "give it a rest" it isn't that simple. But while you can't just magically make it disappear, you DON'T have to let it control you. That is what friends are for.


	2. a normal pony?

A lone mare strolled down the street of ponyville she looked nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular earth pony. She had a jet black mane a dark blue coat and grey hooves. The equestrian continued her trek until she saw the target she was after.

"ah sweet apple acres! Perhaps applejack can help me." She sighed, a tear fell from her face. The earth pony approached the orange mare and bowed.

"uh howdy, miss. Can I help you?" Applejack asked.

"actually I am here to help you." Aqua replied

"Uh, no thanks, have to do the harvest." The apple mare refused politely.

"well…. actually the truth is…. I have a lot on my chest that I need to relive. In exchange for someone to talk to. Perhaps I could help you in your chores." Aqua offered. Applejack saw sorrow and pain in aqua's light lavender eyes. She was alone, she was scared. She was desperate . Applejack couldn't say no to such a troubled soul.

"of course you can help, sugar cube" the farmer mare said with a wink. The other pony lowered her head in despair. applejack decided to take a risk and she tenderly wrapped her hooves around Aqua.

"aaw, come on sugar cube I'll do everything in my power to help you with whatever is eating you." The orange earth pony soothe, using her hoof to gently wipe a stray tear from Aqua. The latter smiled.

"thank you applejack. Ponies have a tendency to judge me before they even know me." The blue earth pony sighed.

"well here we judge by what's on the inside, sugar cube. Now help me buck those there apples!" The farmer pony replied. Aqua nodded and began to slam her back hooves into the trees. The apples all dropped as applejack scrambled to scoop them up. The black maned mare cut the time needed for applejack's chores by half.

"thank you kindly aqua. It was a real treat to have met you. Is there anything else you wanna tell me sugar cube?" The orange pony asked.

"I ponies judge me by my….. by something that has always set me apart. Because of it, I am never looked at as a pony, but as something different. I just want to be seen as just a normal pony. A pony first." Aqua sighed as she silently walked away.

Sometime later, Aqua heard a soft whimper from a nearby bush. The earth pony gently moved the shrubbery to find a light yellow pegasi with a pink mane.

"You must be fluttershy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you" Aqua soothed as she gently nuzzled the pegasus, coaxing her out of the bush.

"hello I was just on my way to the forest for the bunny census. where we count all the new baby bunnies!" Fluttershy greeted.

"that sounds like fun. May I please come with you? I promise I won't be a burden!" Aqua pleaded. Fluttershy nodded.

Aqua was a silent as a lamb as they numbered every last bunny in the forest.

"oh my little bird friends!" Fluttershy squeaked as she began to vocalize, the birds followed her lead.

"how beautiful! fluttershy" The blue earth pony cheered softly so as to not startle the bird. aqua looked at the pegasus with interest. "Fluttershy, I have been wondering something about you." Aqua began. Fluttershy whimpered in fear and listened intently.

"are you ticklish?" The earth pony asked.

"Oh yes I'm very ticklish on my belly and my neck. My parents loved to tick- um why?" Fluttershy asked. Her eyes widened as Aqua gently but firmly pinned her to the ground, she rubbed her hooves all over fluttershy's stomach. Turning the poor pegasus into a squealing, giggling, laughing mess. Eventually she let the little mare go, gave her a hug, and disappeared as soon as she came.

An hour or so after that, she noticed a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Beside her, was a pink earth pony with blue eyes. Both of the mares were hiding behind a bush.

"Shhhh be quiet pinkie pie!" The pegasus hushed the earth pony. The two mares snickered as the placed a Bit coin on the end of a string and a fishing rod, and cast it. One of the bypassing ponies noticed the golden coin.

"SCORE!" The stallion yelled, he reached at the coin with his hoof but it miraculously dodged just out of reach. He took a step and attempted another grab but to no avail. After several minutes he finally put two and two together.

"alright very funny rainbow Dash" He chuckled as he walked away. Rainbow and pinkie nearly jumped as they heard a laugh from behind them. They whizzed around to find Aqua giggling.

"As long as nopony get's hurt or offended, I love a good prank!" The black maned mare squeaked. Rainbow smiled and stretched out her front hoof to shake. The earth pony gleefully grasped it with her own, only to be harmlessly buzzed by a joy buzzer. Aqua fell apart in a fit of giggles.

"hey wanna join us in some pranks?" Pinkie pie offered. Aqua nodded, introducing herself. The three mares laughed a decent chunk of the day away, pulling harmless jokes on other ponies.

"wow Aqua! you're a fun pony to hang out with. uh.. Aqua?" Rainbow sharply turned around to find that Aqua vanished. As Aqua slipped away from the two pranksters. She smiled and sighed.

"I have never felt so alive!" The blue pony squealed in delight. She notice a boutique, and decided to visit Rarity. As the door bell tingled the white unicorn gracefully waltzed up to Aqua.

"welcome to Carousel Boutique! Where every Garment is chic, unique, and magnifique. How can I help you sweetie?" Rarity asked politely.

"actually I know this will sound odd, but could I please help you make an outfit? I know it may sound unprofessional.. but I really would like to try it" Aqua pleaded, a hint of begging and sorrow in her voice. Rarity's heart melted. This earth pony was clearly troubled, and if letting her help make a dress would improve her mood, rarity could never say no.

"certainly sweetie" Rarity answered. Aqua began to sow the sequence onto a marvelous dress with a stunning hat with dazzling Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. Rarity simply stood slack jawed at the creation aqua produced.

"it's amazing darling!" Rarity squealed. Aqua simply blushed.

"well.. i guess you could say that I actually had a long life to try out many new things." Aqua smiled as she exited the store.

"one last place to visit." The earth pony smiled as she approached a large treehouse. She gently but firmly tapped her hoof on the door. A voice could be heard from inside.

"what if I don't pass the test! what if the Princess sees me fail? what if- oh?" an alicorn opened the door to reveal herself as twilight sparkle.

"hello twilight, um… may I come in?" The earth pony asked. Twilight nodded and lovingly guiding her in.

"how can I help miss?" Twilight smiled.

"hello, my name is Aqua.. I couldn't help but hear you worrying about the princess. You're her pupil! I remember overhearing it. I may not know everything, but I do know that even if you were to fail, she would always want to be your teacher." Aqua soothed.

"H-how do you know?" Twilight asked.

"call it a hunch" The earth pony chuckled with a wink. Before walking outside quietly. She sighed sadly.

"I guess that's it then. My day is over. It's time to go home. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." Aqua sniffled as she looked at the sky sadly, a familiar voice shot her out of her thoughts.

"and just where do you think you're off to, sugar cube?" Applejack teased.

"wherever you're going" rainbow dash blurted with a gutsy flair.

"We would love to see you again" Fluttershy whispered.

"To play to party!" Pinkie squealed.

"your outfit was simply marvellous." Rarity gushed.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt the way you did. All you ever wanted was to mingle and make friends with other ponies just like I do. But whenever you came, ponies were intimidated by you, they were always cold, distant and awkward. We all promise to treat you as a pony first. Just like a normal pony. But everypony is special and we realize that now. You are your own pony, you deserve to be treated as such. We will never be distant to you" Twilight assured.

"Now let's go get us some cider!" Rainbow dash cheered. They did just that and they gathered in Twilight's treehouse for a sleepover. As they snuggled into each other Aqua sighed sadly.

"Thank you everypony. But if you knew my secret, you would not be so forward with me"

"well if you say so aqua. But I have one question for you" Applejack said.

"Yes?" Aqua asked.

"..., we made a promise, why are you still using that silly disguise?" Applejack asked with a wink. "aqua" Smiled as her coat melted away. The ponies all fell into a deep slumber, "aqua" now gone. In her place, _Celestia _in the center.

author's notes

to make a little more sense of this, this chapter was heavily inspired by "a bird in the hoof" as I watched it, I thought to myself "Is celestia lonely because of her position? everypony acted like she was the grim reaper when she visited, it has to get old after a while, wouldn't she want to just have a CASUAL friendly get together with her friends?"


	3. laughter

reviews are appreciated

this was the result of my unhealthy addiction of platonic affection and fluff

cutelestia could be seen as momlestia as well contains intense fluff, please note that everything that happens on this oneshot is PURELY platonic, I have nothing against people who ship, but I do not ship myself

but one thing i CAN'T STAND is molestia, no just NO!

this is not MOLESTIA or TROLLESTIA, she is not doing this for ANY reason OTHER than a PURELY platonic playful impulse

Celestia's head laid limp on her desk as she was bored out of her mind, she played with her quill, rocked up and down in her chair, and sighed. She was under pressure. It was the alicorn's day off, and she needed something to do. Her ears perked up and she grinned ear to ear as she heard a voice from behind her.

"hello dear sister! why don't we have a picnic? just the two- oof!" Princess Luna was caught off guard by the larger white alicorn pouncing on her. The princess of the night was on her back, all four hooves in the air as she looked up at her sister, who had a wide, devious grin on her face.

"you need to laugh more, little sister!" Celestia chimed as she picked out a feather from her wings with her yellow alicorn magic. She magically raised one of Luna's back hooves in the air. The white pony then used her feather to tickle the bottom of Luna's left back hoof. The latter began to giggle.

"sister! that t-tickles!" Luna squealed, kicking her free hoof.

"I know Luna, that's the point" Celestia snickered as she used the feather to tickle Luna's right hoof, the latter began to buck her left leg. As she continued to tickle Luna's hooves, Celestia began using her own front hooves to tickle Luna's slim, dark blue belly. The Night alicorn was a squealing, laughing mess. She squirmed, kicked, and tried to wiggle away. Celestia moved up to her neck and sides. Luna laughed, bucked, and squirmed until her older sister abruptly released her captive. Without a word, the white alicorn flew out the window towards ponyville

Celestia snuck into the town, towards her unsuspecting victims, she silently pumped her hoof into the air as she saw her first target, Fluttershy. Fluttershy herself, and some animal friends were talking about various topics as the both munched on some snacks. As silent as a mouse, the sun princess teleported into the cottage, she stealthily closed in on her prey, hiding behind couches, tables, chairs before face-hoofing and just turning invisible. As Fluttershy swallowed her food, Celestia appeared out of absolutely nowhere and jumped on the startled pegasus, grinning.

"o-oh, c-Celestia? why are you here?" Fluttershy squeaked. Celestia chuckled and uses her wingtips to tickle the bottoms of Fluttershy's little back hooves. The latter began to softly giggle and squeal.

"Fluttershy, the fanbase is right! you're positively adorable" Celestia gushes as she used her hooves on the yellow pony's stomach, earning more happy laughter. Celestia would have stopped but she could sense that Fluttershy was actually enjoying the affection. Celestia leaned down and blew a raspberry on the little mare's exposed belly. At that point, Fluttershy was in quiet hysterics, kicking her cute little legs, laughing, smiling, and giggling. Celestia stopped as unexpectedly as she started.

"that was fun. Would you mind if I spent some time with you and your animal friends?" Celestia chimed. Fluttershy nodded and began to talk about all kinds of animals. Celestia gave her full, complete and one hundred percent undivided attention. She enjoyed learning as much as her protege, Twilight sparkle.

"i hope I cheered up your day, my little pony" Celestia chirped, kissing Fluttershy on the forehead. The pegasus blushed adorably, but not out of discomfort. Celestia herself flew out the door and towards the clouds.

The white alicorn decided who she would torture next, a certain blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, who was leisurely lying on a white fluffy cloud, blissfully unaware of the tickle- obsessed menace zooming towards her. Rainbow dash didn't even have a chance to react before the larger pony had her firmly but gently pinned down on the cloud.

"celestia!? what are you doing-" Rainbow didn't even get a chance to complete her sentence before the sun princess was using her feathers all over the pegasus' back hooves

"widdle Dashie has the cutest widdle hooves!" The alicorn teased.

"s-stop it!" The blue pony squeaked. "that tickles!" She continued. Celestia responded by tickling her hooves faster, blowing raspberries on her neck and belly as well.

"but you're so cute!" Celestia gushed as she rapidly ran her own front hooves up and down Rainbow Dash's sides. The smaller pony was wriggling like a caterpillar, bucking her legs adorably, and letting out a chorus of high pitched squeals. Rainbow had tears running down her cheeks, which were now rosy from both blushing, and laughing. Celestia vigorously tickled rainbow dash more, reducing the latter to a blue ball of laughter. The cerulean pony kept adorably bucking and squirming. Eventually Celestia ceased the tickling and snuggled up against a still blushing pegasus.

"how does a race sound?" The white princess asked. Rainbow smiled and nodded.

They raced several time. Celestia won some. Rainbow almost won some others, but all around they both had a good time. Rainbow Dash accepted defeat gracefully...if only after throwing a small fit.

"keep practicing, my little pony" Celestia said as she kissed Rainbow on the cheek and moved on.

Rarity heard the doorbell to her shop chime and she happily clopped her way towards the entrance.

"welcome to carousel boutique, where every outfit is unique, chic, and magnifique- Oh, Celestia? what a pleasure! Might I offer some tea and a snack?" Celestia shook her head.

"no , but thank you none the less. I truly is a pleasure to visit Rarity. Am i interrupting anything? I wanted to visit, but if you have plans, then I insist on not being a bother." She replied.

"no, Celestia, I am very happy to see you" Rarity chimed, nuzzling the alicorn. "would you like to see what i was working on earlier?" The smaller white unicorn asked. The larger pony nodded and Rarity displayed a marvelous dress with sequin, laced with rubies and diamonds.

"it is truly amazing Rarity. Now there is one thing I must do before I go." The princess chucked. Rarity opened her mouth to ask what that was, but Celestia was too quick. She leaped on top of the pony and pinned her down. Celestia snickered evilly as she raised one of Rarity's back hooves. She pulled out another feather and began to playfully brush it on the bottom of Rarity's hoof. The latter began to giggle. The alicorn began to tickle both hooves at once. The helpless unicorn began to squeal and laugh.

"you're like an adorable marshmallow!" Celestia cooed as she tickled Rarity's belly. her captive tried to wriggle away in vain as she bucked her back legs and squirmed. Celestia increased the tickling as she ran her wing tips up and down her captive's sides. Rarity laughed hysterically and kicked, trying to get away.

"you're so cute when you kick your cute little hooves and wiggle like a cute little caterpillar" The white princess teases as she used her hooves to tickle Rarity's neck, while using her feathers on her tummy. Next, the alicorn began to blow raspberries on her white belly.

"you have such an adorable tummy!" She gushes as she tickled it feverishly, her victim giggled and kicked cutely. Celestia then began to attack underneath the "armpits" of the Unicorn's front legs. Rarity was laughing hysterically as she squirmed, kicked, and squealed. Celestia just kept on tickling. She then used her own front legs to play with Rarity's back hooves.

"this little filly went to the market" Celestia teased while wiggling rarity's left hoof. Rarity's eyes widened at being treated like a child, that was a rhyme used for foals, she tried to protest but she was giggling too hard, so she simply squirmed and blushed, secretly having fun, and they both knew it.

"this little filly stayed home" She continued, wiggling the right.

"this little filly had the bale of hay" The alicorn teased, wiggling the left again

"this little filly had none" Celestia chimed as she wiggled the right.

"and this little filly went neigh neigh neigh all the way to ponyville!" Celestia laughed as she used her feathers on Rarity's hooves once again. Rarity was laughing so hard that tears were running down her white cheeks. Celestia then began to gently nibble on the back hooves as well.

"mmmm! tasty! like marshmallows!" She teased. Rarity once again tried to protest but she merely exploded in a fit of laughter and giggles. Finally, Celestia released the smaller unicorn, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and flew off.

Applejack was bucking for apples in the fields as a certain white alicorn approached her.

"hey there, Celestia!" Applejack greeted. "how can I help you?" She continued.

"actually, I would like to help with some of your chores." The white Princess replied as she bucked some of the apples off of the trees. Before the orange Earth Pony could argue, Celestia removed all of the fresh apples and neatly placed them in baskets, and mashed the rotten ones into pig slop.

"well thank you kindly, Celestia. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?" Celestia herself smirked.

"why yes, i want to hear you laugh!" She declared as she pounced on the earth pony. Using her wingtips to tickle her sides and belly. Applejack was reduced to laughter and chuckling. Celestia then tickled her back hooves with one wing and her neck with the other. The smaller pony laughed wildly and bucked until Celestia eventually ceased the tickling, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and flew off. She reached sugarcube corner where Pinkie Pie was waiting.

"oh hey Celestia! oooh! ooh! tickle me like you tickled everypony else! do me do me!" Pinkie pie squealed, hopping up and down.

"how did you know that I tickled everypony?" The white pony asked. Pinkie just shrugged. Celestia smiled and began to tickle, she only had to touch Pinkie and the latter quickly exploded into hysterical laughter. Celestia wasn't surprised at Pinkie Pie being so ticklish. She began to tickle Pinkie's back hooves, reducing her to a pink ball of adorable squeals and laughter. Celestia tickled her belly and her helpless victim was kicking and wriggling all the way. The white alicorn blew a raspberry and the earth pony just lost it from there, she was laughing to the point of tears. Celestia had only been tickling her for a few seconds, yet Pinkie was gasping for air. So the former released the pink earth pony, kissed her on the cheek, and flew away. Pinkie on the other hand, just kept laughing and squirming as if she was still being tickled.

"in case anyone was wondering, i'm still laughing and squirming because it's fun!" Pinkie said, breaking the fourth wall and addressing the readers.

meanwhile, The princess was walking towards Twilight's castle. The owner of said castle saw her.

"Celestia! " Twilight gasped as she ran to, and hugged her former mentor. Celestia nuzzled her in return.

"hello, Twilight. By the way, do you remember how I used to play with you after I found you in hide and seek?" The alicorn asked.

"yes I do, during our breaks in between lessons, you, my parents, and Cadence, all loved to tickle me everywhere. I was especially ticklish around my back hooves, sides, and belly and- Uh princess, why are you giving me that look?" Twilight asked nervously. Celestia flipped her on her back and began to tickle Twilight's hooves. She brushed her soft feathers all over her former pupil, head to hoof. Paying special attention to Twilight's feet, stomach, and sides. Twilight squeaked in delight like a rubber duck as she cutely wiggled and squirmed, laughing in glee. Celestia blew several raspberries on her pupil's exposed belly and let her go. Twilight had a case of the giggles for several more seconds before regaining her composure.

"goodbye my star pupil" Celestia chimed as she kissed twilight's cheek and flew towards Canterlot. She walked in her castle, towards her chambers. The ponies ears perked up as she heard quieted snickers from her closet. Celestia cautiously approached the door and swung it open. The mane six, and Luna all tackled her and pinned her down.

"do you know what time it is?" Rainbow dash asked.

"it's payback time, dearie" Rarity snickered in response.

"we got ya right where we want you!" Applejack pointed out evilly.

"and now you're doomed!" Twilight sparkle laughed.

"ooh ooh! do me! do me!" Pinkie squeaked

"this will be fun" Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

"your turn dear sister!" Luna snickered. Luna and Rarity used their combined strength to keep Celestia pinned down while at the same time, tickling her exposed stomach. Applejack and Pinkie Pie held Celestia's back legs up while tickling her began to tickle her neck. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash grinned and began to brush their feathers up and down the bottoms of Celestia's back hooves. Celestia burst out in happy laughter, giggling, squealing, and wiggling.

They then rotated. Luna and Rarity kept her back legs pinned as they tickled the white alicorn's sides. Applejack and Pinkie Pie tickled the princess's neck up and down. Twilight used her alicorn feathers on Celestia's exposed feet. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pinned the alicorn down and tickled her belly. Celestia began to struggle and laugh more. The tickle roulette continued as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash tickled the alicorn's sides. Twilight tickled, and blew raspberries on her mentor's tummy. Applejack and Pinkie playfully tickled and nibbled on Celestia's hooves. Luna and Rarity tickled and blew raspberries on her neck. Celestia bucked and squealed like a filly as she wiggled adorably like a fish out of water.

They then traded for the last time. Applejack and Pinkie feverishly ran their front hooves up and down the alicorn's upturned stomach, taking turns blowing raspberries. Twilight tickled Celestia's sides, the latter squealing and laughing. The two pegasi tickled Celestia's neck with their feathers. Luna and Rarity began tickling the princess's back hooves. Luna held them in place, while Rarity snickered and began to wiggle them repeating the "little filly" rhyme that Celestia had recited to her. The two then proceeded to nibble on the tips of her hooves as luna used her feathers. The combined onslaught of seven ponies at once was too much for her. Celestia was laughing to the point of tears, wiggling squirming and squeaking like a doggy toy, she struggled and laughed uncontrollably. Her attackers finally let her go. The alicorn laid on her back, laughing for several minutes before getting up. A chorus of yawns was universally released by all eight ponies. Celestia invited them to spend the night and they all huddled up into an adorable ball of sleeping ponies.

for some reason, I find tickling to be just so cute, and adorable. Everything that happened here was purely platonic. Btw i do admit Rarity got tickled a little more because she is, in fact, my favorite.


End file.
